


Happy Birthday, Kakashi!

by NeonKnight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonKnight/pseuds/NeonKnight
Summary: Kakashi forgets his birthday. His loving husband and cute former students make him celebrate anyway.





	Happy Birthday, Kakashi!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavineMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavineMichelle/gifts).



> This is trash but I tried. Thank you, Ravine for helping me start this. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> For my Discord Wives. I love all of you.

Kakashi sighed as he turned the lock to his apartment. The day had been filled with one tedious meeting after another, covering everything from clan expansions to a possible increase in import taxes. He had never wanted this position, but he did his best to put the interests of Konoha, of his village, first.

If that meant having to sit through hours long meetings to meet that goal then so be it.

The house was unusually dark, but Kakashi tried not to think too much about it. Gai was probably out with Lee, doing some absurd training regimen with his favorite student. The trouble those two could get into with their ridiculous “challenges” would most likely level Konoha one day if they didn't learn to reign themselves in.

That would be the day.

“I'm home”, Kakashi called, half expecting no answer. 

His voice echoed through the empty apartment. That confirmed it. His overenthusiastic husband was out. 

He made his way into the dining room, about to make a beeline for the refrigerator that housed last night's leftovers when the lights suddenly flicked on. 

“SURPRISE!!!”

Kakashi blinked in confusion. Gai, Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Lee were all crowded around the table, grinning ear to ear. The assortment of his favorite foods and the very large cake in the center of the table indicated that his husband and former students wanted to celebrate something, but what? 

“Maa, Gai, What's the occasion?”

Gai’s booming laugh at the question quickly faded when he realized that Kakashi was serious.

“Kakashi, you didn't forget about your birthday, did you?”

His birthday? That was today? Kakashi was certain that his birthday wasn’t until next week. He must have been more absorbed in his work than he thought.

“I suppose I did.” He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

“No matter, Kakashi! We will make this birthday so great that you won't forget next year!” Gai proclaimed, striking Super Manly Pose number… who knows? Kakashi had long since given up on keeping track.

“Yosh! Prepare for the best birthday celebration you have ever had, Hokage-sama!” Lee added as he struck a similar pose to his mentor.

Kakashi’s former students laughed at the antics of the spandex clad duo.

“Sensei, are you just going to stand there all night, or are you going to celebrate with us?” Sakura wondered.

“Yeah, Sensei! Come on! The food’s gonna get cold, y’know”, Naruto made his way around the table to Kakashi to drag him over where the food was waiting. One track mind, that kid. Maybe he had an Akimichi ancestor that no one knew about.

The Copy Ninja allowed himself to be shoved into the spot next to his beaming husband by his former students. 

Kakashi smiled under his mask as the group surrounding him launched into a very loud, slightly off key version of the Happy Birthday song. Sakura and Sai valiantly tried to stay on pitch with Naruto caterwauling between them. Gai and Lee sang loudly while doing handstands. Those two. They were something else. Only his husband would make singing a song into a training challenge.

After the song was finished, Gai lit the candles on the cake. “Make a wish, Kakashi!”

Kakashi didn't really have anything to wish for, but he would humor his husband anyway. He went through the trouble of planning a surprise party, which was impressive in itself since Gai was horrible at keeping things from him. If Kakashi could wish for anything, he guessed, it would be that his life continued the way it was now. Peaceful, and surrounded by the people who became his family.

If Obito were here, he’d probably mock him for becoming such a sap.

He pulled his mask down and blew out the candles.

The collective gasps from his former students and Lee as he pulled his mask back up would have been funny if he didn't realize the gravity of the mistake he just made.

Naruto, Sakura and Lee’s entire faces were alarming shades of red, and Sai’s cheeks were flushed pink. 

“Woah, Sensei…” Sakura breathed.

“Here I thought you wore a mask all the time because you were ugly, y’know!”

“You have a very nice face. I’d love to draw it sometime.”

“Maa, no need to look so surprised. It's just a face. Let's eat before the food gets cold.”

“You don't have to tell me twice!” Naruto dove into his food with gusto, effectively ending the conversation.

Yeah… Gai was right. This was a great birthday. Kakashi would have to properly thank him later when all the kids went home.


End file.
